The Next Chapter in Life
by Totallynerdy
Summary: Annabeth and Percy's life after college. Their journey through marriage. All belongs to Rick Riordian
1. Chapter 1

The Next Chapter in Life

3rd Person POV

After Annabeth and Percy finished college their lives together for the rest of their lives started. After graduation they all went Annabeths dads house to celebrate their graduation from college. Sally, Paul, and Ellie (Percys 4 year old sister) came to the graduation then to the Chase's house. Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank all came to the graduation and stayed for a few days. Jason, Piper,and Leo would graduate the following year. Then Hazel and Frank the following year. after the whole graduation extravaganza, Percy and Annabeth went back to Camp Jupiter to start packing and getting ready to leave. They stayed for a few weeks then went back to Camp Half-Blood to reunite with their old friends.

When they got there, their friends bombarted them with questions on what they studied when they where in college. Percy was now a marine biolgist and Annabeth a full archtect. they had their dream jobs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for reading. Please review and comment. I would love to hear from you. Please give me tips on what I could do better and differnet story ideas. Thank You for reading! Please enjoy the show (or should I say book/stort :) ) Thank You!**

 **All characters and everything belongs to Rick Riordian.**

Chapter 2

 **2 years later**

 **Annabeth POV**

My life changed forever when the love of my life popped the question. Percy took me to Camp Half-Blood. Just when the sun was starting to set, he came to the Athena cabin and asked to take me on a quiet walk around the canoe lake. I said yes then told Malcom I would be back in an hour or so. He gave Percy this smirk that I didn't understand till we came back. We sat on the beach looking at the sunset. When all of the sudden Percy went into this huge speech about how much I mean to him. I didn't think anything of it until we got up to walk around the beach. Then Percy got down on one knee and proposed. Of course I said Yes. Then Clarisse camp out of the woods claping with all of the other campers and Chiron. Just like when we first started dating. I couldn't stop grinning!

Piper, Leo, Jason ,Hazel, and Frank found Percy and I the next morning at the beach. Piper, Hazel, and I walked over to the big rocks to talk. While the boys talked to Percy. Piper and Hazel were so exited talking on and on about the wedding. And so was I.

 **Thanks for reading again! Please comment and let me know what you think. (please nothing to harsh) :) ;) Sorry if its sappy. But I hope if you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry my spelling is not the greatest but I try. Thank you for reading. I have 127 views! Please comment. I would love to read them.**

 **All characters and everything belong to Rick Riordian.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Percy POV**

I knew Annabeth would say yes. But even after she did I was kind of in shock that WOW I am engaged. After Annabeth left with Piper and Hazel, Jason kept asking me what it felt like. I explained how it felt, then Frank and Leo went on and on about what we should do before the wedding. I just nodded and kept smiling. Then felt the erge to go jump into the ocean and go tell my dad and Tyson. I told Jason, Frank,Leo, and Grover (who just showed up), that I would be back by around noon. I walked into the water, that swan down to Posiden's palace. Then was greeted by my dad. I asked him if I could talk to him and Tyson. He said yes then called Tyson to the palace. I tolg them when we were alone. Then after I told them Tyson insisted/begged on going back to camp with me to see Annabeth. I didn't care that he came so then the next thing I know we are both swimming up to the shore.

The next morning Annabeth, Tyson, and I went to my mom's apartment to share the news. Ellie kept bouncing up and down super excited to get Annabeth as a sister. After thta we IMed Annabeth's parents' . Then we went to Olympus. A week before I proposed I asked Athena for her blessing. She was cautionous about me but after an hour of begging she finally said yes and I was still alive. YAY!

 **Piper POV**

After Annabeth and Percy left I got Jason, Frank, Leo, Hazel, Rachel, Grover, and Tyson then we all went to the Zeus cabin to talk. Us girls decided to take Annabeth out to talk, celebrate, and start planning the wedding. The boys had the challenge to try and talk to Percy.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please comment. Thank You! This is my first Fanfic and I am trying to make it good. So please bare with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The wedding eeeeeeeeeeee! Thank you for reading and please comment!**

 **All characters belong to Rick Riordian so does everything else.**

 **THANK YOU!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **6 months later**

 **Jason POV**

In a week Percy and Annabeth are getting married. Frank, Leo, Grover, and I told him he can't mess this up. Piper spent most of their time calming down Annabeth. Percy wasn't freaking out yet so that was good I just hope it doesn't happen an hour before the wedding.

 **3 days before the wedding**

We now have 3 days before the wedding. I got up early to go talk to Percy like I have the last week. But when I got there he was nowhere in sight. My frist thought was OhNo! what am I going to tell Annabeth. Then I heard something fall so I walked into the bathroom to find Percy curled up into a ball rocking back and forth on the floor. Ia sked him what was wrong, no answer. Then I remembered his 'episodes' that started happening after Tartarus. I knew a little on how to help him but Annabeth seemed like the only one who could get him out of this 'coma', I didn't want to bother/worry her, so I went to get Piper and Leo. Piper started to talk to him while Leo went to get Hazel and Frank. Once all of the seven where there (excluding Annabeth), we were all sitting on the floor while Piper tried to tempt Percy with blue pancakes and trying to talk to him. We had started to talk about Percy and Annabeths wedding while waiting on Percy to come out of his Tartarus induced 'coma' when we heard screaming then we were all in the bathroom trying to calm down Percy, Piper using charmspeak, Leo craking jokes, the rest of us with calming voices. Then Annabeth came running into the cabin clearing us out of the bathroom. She closed the door and started talking to Percy. Calming him down. When it was all done Percy and Annabeth came out. We knew not to ask Percy and Annabeth what happened because of past experinces. After they came out we started to talk about the wedding the next thing I know it was time for lunch we missed breakfest and by the look on Percys face he was mad.

 **3 days later. The wedding**

Todays the wedding, after Percys big ' breakdown' I've been worried about him. He seems to be okay now, but I am still worried. Grover, Frank, Leo, and I stayed in Percys cabin to help him get ready in the morning. While Thalia, Annabeth, Hazel, Piper, and Rachel stayed in Hazels cabin, because it was the only empty one besides Hazel and Nico but Nico wasn't there. Grover is Percys best man, and Frank, Leo, and I are groomsmen. Thalia is Annabeths maid of honor, and Hazel, Rachel, and Piper are her brides maids. Percys little sister-Ellie- is the flower girl. Juinper and Grovers little boy-Tyler- is the ring bearer. Percy woke up with a start and our conversation started like this.

"Oh hey, Jason."

"Do you know what today is?" I asked.

"Saturday?" (Somedays I love messing with him. He is so not a morning person.)

"No, well yes, but something else." I tried to lead him to the answer.

"Your birthday?" He asked very confused.

"No"

"Leos birthday"

"No" ( we went on with this for about 10 minutes till I finally gave in)

"It's your wedding day"

"Oh" "Wait thats today!" "Ahhhhhhhh WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!" After I got Percy calmed down and got him some food, I went to check on Annabeth and the girls. I knocked on the door then heard Annabeth freaking out because she thought it was Percy. Piper convinced her it wasn't (using some charmspeak). After she calmed down I was allowed in.

The wedding is in an hour. And I have to help Percy get ready along with getting myself ready. After we were ready Piper came in to make sure we were all ready and looked decently like we should. She told us Annabeth was as beutiful as ever and we had to be up there in an hour.

 **Percy POV**

As I waited for Annabeth to walk down the aisle I started to think of what my life would be like with out her, I came to a conclusion that I would be empty. As soon as I saw my Annabeth walking down the aisle I knew she would be with me the rest of our lives. And thats what I wanted.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading. Please comment and let me know what you think.**

 **Thank You! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy. Please Review I would love to read them.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **All belongs to Rick Riordian**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **One day later**

 **Piper POV**

I couldn't believe that Annabeth and Percy were married. They left this morning to go on the honeymoon. Percy said he was taking her to Rome since the last time it didn't have a lot of time to look around and it was when Annabeth went on her solo death quest. Percy wouldn't tell Annabeth were they were going till they got to the airport. Annabeth begged him to tell her where they were going but Percy refused to tell her. She asked all of their friends but they also refused. After they came back from their honeymoon they would find their own place so yesterday was the last day we would all be single friends. Piper missed them already. She wondered if they would see each other again. Wait a minute of course they would see them again they were all best friends.

 **Percy POV**

As I pulled into the airport Annabeth begged me to tell her where we were going. So I finally gave in and showed her the tickets. She squealed with delight. I was so happy about getting married that I forgot about my huge fear of planes. At the last minute I remembered and slowly started backing up. Then started sprinting towards the bathroom. Soon Annabeth found me curled up in a ball rocking back in forth. She calmed me down then we iris-messaged Jason explaining to her her told us that he would talk to Zeus then disconnected the message. After that fiasco we went back to board the plane. On the plane I finally relaxed and the next thing I know Annabeth was shaking me to wake me up. After we landed we went to our hotel. After a couple hours of sightseeing we went to a very romantic dinner.

 **1 week later**

 **Annabeth POV**

On the way back Percy and I both fell asleep on the bus we missed our hotel then had to catch another bus and we got there around 10pm exausted. Our week together in Rome was great. We got a few iris-messages from camp checking in on us and asking how everything was going. We decided to not tell anyone when we were coming back so it would be a surprise. When the plane landed it was 11:00pm. By the time we got to camp it was 12:00am we called our parents to tell them we were back. After that we went straight to the Posiden cabin. No one knew we were there (which was awesome). The next morning we decided to eat breakfast at camp to surprise everyone. No one noticed us until Jason IM'ed us in front of camp. When we answered they saw us. Everyone came and asked us how it was and what we did. We told them everything. The next day we went to see my family. I promised Ellie that once we get settled in our new apartment she could come over to have a sleepover and we would kick Percy out for the night. Ellie liked that idea, Percy didn't. After Sally's we went to iris-messaged Annabeth's parents. My brothers weren't as exicted to see us as Ellie was. After that we decided to go back to our new place that we bought 2 weeks before the wedding. When we walked in it was all put together just as Percy and I talked about. He said that he had a little chat with Piper. Gosh I love him so much.

* * *

Hoped you liked it.

Thank you!


	6. AN

**Authors Note**

 **This is my first story and I am tryin my best. I would really like to know what you think of it so please please review it or PM me. I really want to know what I could do better and like to know how my readers feel. Everyone has a different perspective of things mine is different from yours so I would like to know how you feel about it. My idea of my story is totally different from yours. And I want to know how I could make it better and what you think of it. I believe that people's input makes an author 1,000 times better. To know what others think can make the story so much better that it is with our it.**

 **I know this isn't very good but I want to put my story's out there to get better and to know what other people my age think. So please review so I know that people are reading my story I see views but I kind of want other proof. Thank you!**

 **Thank you for listening to me ramble. Please review it would help me write this story. Thanks for sticking with me and please stay and put you input in. I just want to say THANK YOU! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Heres the last chapter. Thank you for reading.**

 **All belongs to Rick Riordian.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Jason POV**

After Percy and Annabeth left this afternoon camp went back too normal like nothing ever happened. I kept thinking how Percy asked Annabeth to marry him, and how happy one question can make 2 people. All that they have been through and their only 24. They were 12 when they found the master bolt and hades helm. 13 when they traveled the sea of monsters. 14 when they held the sky. 14 when they traveled the labrinth. 15-16 when they fought in the titan war and saved the world. 16 when Percy went missing. 16 (Annabeth close to 17) when they went through Tartarus. 16-17 when they helped defeat Gaea. They were 18 when they graduated high school, then 4 years of college, then 2 years till they got married. They told us about all of their quests and all the people they lost. They told us about how they met and how he waited 5 years to ask her out. I remember when I met Annabeth at the Grand Canyon. She was vey scary at first but then she warmed up to us. She was distent till she got Percy back. She was super worried about Percy. Then I met him when we saved him, Haxel, and Frank. Just by looking at Annabeth and Percy you could tell they shared so many memories together. I am not a child of Aphrodite but even I knew that. After the war ended they told us about some of their thoughts about differnet events in the past. Like when Annabeth got taken by the Titan Atlas. And when Percy went missing for 2 weeks after blowing up Mt. St. Helens. All of it we learned so now we know why they have gray streaks in their hair. All that they went through and then they got married 8 years later. They are so lucky to have each other.

* * *

 **Thats the end. Thank you for reading. Sorry for spelling mistakes not the best speller. Please tell me how you thought of it. I have already written a sequel but don't know if I will upload it. I know my writing is not the best but this is a huge step for me I like to keep my writing to myself a not let people see it. I write at night in upload in pravicy. So Thank you for reading and PLEASE tell me what you think.**


	8. AN 2

**Authors Note**

 **Okay I have decided to put the sequel into this since it's pretty short. It has a time skip but I might write stuff in there to make it not have such a big one. Pleas continue reading when I upload it.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Percy POV**

 **2 years after married**

Theses past 2 years were the best. After Annabeth and I got married everyone else did too. Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Grover and Juniper, Clarrisse and Chris, then finally Leo and Calypso. They all are as happy as Annabeth and I are. Now we are about to start something more scarier than when we got married.

 **Annabeth POV**

When I told Percy he acually passed out. I knew he would be super surprised, but I still ran to his side. When he woke up he asked me to be sure. I said yes then he started hugging me to be sure. Since we live in California we decided to go to my parnets first. My dad and step-mom where extatic my, step-brothers were also happy to be uncles. Then we went back home to are apartment and IM'ed, Sally, Paul, and Ellie. When we told them it took some time for Sally to register it but when she did she was extatic. Then we heard a small voice saying "Mommy whats going on?" Then Percy leaned down close to the iris message and asked her what she thought about being an aunt. After Sally explained it to her she started bouncing up and down with exictment. After that we IM'ed Camp Half Blood. We happened to do it right in the middle of dinner but that way it was all done at once. And the rest of the 7 happened to be there. They were all happy for us. After spreading the news. we started talking about how nice it would be to live closer to camp half blood. We didn't want to be in New York city so we decided to move into New York the state close to the city but not in it.

* * *

If you did not realize it but baby Jackson is on the way! 😀


	10. Chapter 8

thank you for reading

all belongs to Rick Riordian

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **6 months later**

 **Percy POV**

We bought a house in the outskirts of New York (the city we didn't want to be in the city with kids but we wanted to be close enough to have my mom help). We go up there on weekends to work on the house. Its mostly done we just have to move some more furniture. I won't let Annabeth help so I called Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and Calypso. I would have called Grover but he was busy with his daughter, Olivia Rose. While we were working Jason mentioned a trip that all of the 7 were going on. I told him I would have to talk to Annabeth since the baby was due in 3 months!

 **2 months later**

Annabeth found out it's a girl a while back! We decided to go on the little trip but we would only stay for a couple days since the baby is due in 3 weeks. It was finally time to go meet the rest of the 7 on the Argo 3. (because the other one was destroyed in battle) When we got on Annabeth side hugged everyone. Then we got bombarded with questions sive we haven't seen them in a while. Annabeth and I got our own cabin this time as well as our own bathroom.

 **Jason POV**

This vacation was going to be the last before Annabeth and Percys little girl would be born. Tonight was the first night. It all started okay then we heard a scream. We all rushed down to Percy and Annabeths room. Annabeth was in their bathroom crying and Percy was thrashing around and screaming in their bed. We knew it was just a flashback from Tartarus. Piper and Hazel went to calm Annabeth and find out what happened while Frank, Leo, and I took Percy. Annabeth told us later what happened. She said she could tell that Percy was on the verge of a night mere she tried waking him up but then she had to go to the bathroom so she went, on her way out she fell and couldn't get up then she started crying because of hormones. We decided that Percy should stay in a different cabin so Annabeth could sleep. Percy ended up in my and Pipers cabin on the floor while Piper in Annabeth and Percys. Annabeth was really mad at first but then came to the idea after Percy helped convince her.

 **Percy POV**

The next morning we decided that we would dock in Bostan, Massachusetts to look around and shop. The girls would go baby shopping and stuff. While the guys went to look at cool baby toys to put together. At noon we met at this corner cafe. Annabeth kept asking me what I thought about all of the stuff she showed me, at this point I knew to just say yes so I did. After that I showed her the small dagger that I got for our child. Annabeth started freaking out that I got our child a weapon but I assured her that it was for when our daughter was older. Then we went our seprate ways again. A couple of hours later we got a call to go to get to the nearest hosbital our daughter was going to be born soon. The guys didn't here this. But as soon as I got offthe phone. The gut asked what the face was for I rambled something about what was going on then started sprinting to the nearest hosbital. I got there I was out of breath so Jason had to ask what room Annabeth Jackson was in. she said room 327 so after we got that I sprinted up the stairs (since I still hate elevators (Tartarus thing) ) found the room and burst in Piper was in there with Annabeth and asked what happened I couldn't answer because of lack of air. Jason who came up behide me (because he took the elevator) explained that I sprinted up the stairs and all the way here. Then the nurse came in and asked everyone to leave that wasn't me.

 **Jason POV**

After we left we went to the waiting room and waited. An hour later we were called up to Annabeths room. When we walked in Annabeth was laying on the bed in a sitting up position with Percy right beside her on the bed. Annabeth was holding a pink blanket. We all stood around them looking at the baby girl. Then Frank spoke up asking what her name was.

"Silena Rachel Jackson" Percy answered. Annabeth continued, "Silena, after a friend named Silena Beauregard. And Rachel after Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Silena was a close friend. And Rachel saved our lives a couple times and is a close friend."

Hazel asked if Silena died in the Titan War. And Percy nodded a sad yes. Then Silena cooed and Percy smiled again. After a long silence Piper asked Annabeth how it felt.

Annabeth answered, "Great but a little tried." At that moment the nurse came in and told Annabeth to get some rest. She took Silena and Annabeth fell asleep. We all went back down to the waiting room Percy would join us later but he had some phone calls to make. We decided that once Annabeth and Silena got released from the hosblital we would go home.

* * *

thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 9

**I know that the last chapter seemed like the end but its not I have a lot more written I just need to type it and upload it. 'Thank you for reading**

 **All belongs to Rick Riordian**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

My life changed when I first saw Silena. Silena Rachel Jackson. I love the name. Names are a powerful thing thats why it took us so long to find the perfect one. Annabeth picked out Silena, for Silena Beauregard a close friend of ours, lost in battle. Rachel is for Rachel Dare. Once a threat in Annabeths eyes but saved our lives a couple times and is now another close friend. The names together sounded perfect. I'm a dad. I am a Dad. That was the scariest thing ever (and I've been to Tartarus). Annabeth and I were parents. Silena was our child. I was a daddy and Annabeth was a mommy. When we got home we crashed on the couch after Silena was put down for a nap. We thought maybe we could get a small nap before my mom, Paul, and Ellie come over. Just as we were about to fall asleep the door bell rang it woke up Silena. I went after Silena while Annabeth tackled the door.

 **Annabeth POV**

When I answered the door it was Posiden and Athena. I was surprised because I thought they weren't coming.

"Hi," I answered.

"Hello, where's Percy and my grandchild?" Posiden boomed.

"You mean **our** grandchild," Athena corrected him. I told them he would be out in minute, and for them to have a seat. I waited with them for a while. When Percy did not come out 10 minutes later I started to get worried so went to see what was keeping him. When I walked in he was trying to change a diper it was not working so I ended up doing it myself, but he wanted to carry Silena out. When we went into the living room the door bell rang again. I went to answer it. It was my parents I thought they weren't coming till next week. I welcomed them in we got to the living room and Helen stole Silena from Percy. He made a pouty face and Helen replied with saying he will be able to see her every day. Then the bell rang again. This time it was the people we were expecting. I welcomed them in. Ellie ran over to where Bobby and Matthew were. Sally and Helen talked and took turns holding Silena. Paul and Fredrick talked about history ans such. Ellie, Bobby, and Matthew played more like Bobby and Matthew trying to entairtain Ellie. While Athena and Posiden talked with us. When everyone left we put Silena down for another nap. The rest of the night we talked. The next morning we went to camp so Chrion and our friends can meet her. We met Piper and Jason at the top of the hill. Piper automatically saw the carrier that Percy was carrying she leaned down and started talking to us while looking at Silena. We finally got to the big house when Clarrisse came running up to us to confirm that her name was Silena and to see her. I think that ever since she and Chris got married shes different.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. I might be updating later with school starting, or it could be faster because I get more a** **cess with computers.**

 **THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	12. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10 hope you enjoy!

All belongs to Rick Riordian

* * *

 _ **2 years later**_

 _ **Percy POV**_

As I watched Silena Rachel run around I kept thinking about having more kids. I knew Annabeth would think I'm crazy because Silenas only 2, but the truth was that it's true. Later that night Annabeth asked me what was wrong I said nothing but she knew something was up so i was forced into telling her, so I did. At first I thought she would yell at me or something but she agreed that she was thinking that too but maybe when Silenas a little older.

 _ **1 month later**_

Today was the worst day of my life I thought as I was driving home from work. In the morning Silena had a fever and was very clingy and whiney. Annabeth was still asleep because she worked from home on tuesdays and thursdays (today was a thursday). So that meant I heard her and went to see what was going on when I picked her up and she would not let go than cried when I pried her off of me and set her back down. I let Annabeth know I was going to work and about Silena. On my way to work I got in really heavy traffic because I was later in fault of Silena. So that made me even more late to work. I finally got to work than ran into a Empousa luckily no one was around. I got by with only a few scrapes. Got into work, then got drilled out by Mr. Zadow **(Got name off of** _ **data/surnames_ )**_ my supervisor. 30 minutes later I finally get to my office to find Sara there worried about Oliver our sick octopus. I go check on Oliver he seems fine then I get back to my office only to get called back out to go rescue a beached whale. When I get back its 4:30 I get off at 5 but I usually don't leave till 6. At 4:45 I went to see how the Oliver was doing same to the Whale who Jack named Jeff. I checked on the whale he was fine. Then went to check on Oliver. When I got there he splashed me with water then pulled me into his pool. Then inked me. UUUU GGGG GGGG! Awful day in my book. I was planning on going home around 5:00 like I was supposed to. But got delayed but a boat load of paperwork. **(very punny! HAHA see what I did there. 2 puns oh yeah!) (sorry I'm very weird)** When I got done with the paperwork Mr. Zadow walked in to ask me something. I mentally said Oh crap I'm going to be here another 20 years. But it turned out there's a business trip coming up tomorrow to leave for a month to study Florida's marine life. I told him I would have to talk to Annabeth but it was a likely possiblity. Annabeth was very flexibale with my job. I got home around 5:30. I went to hug Annabeth and she wouldn't let me because I stink. I took a very long shower than went back out to try and explain why I smelled so bad and why I was in such a crappy mood. I explained to her about my day and then I started into the trip. She agreed to let me go but she had to tell me something later. That night we ate dinner Silena went to bed around 8 than we watched a little TV around 9:30 I was super tired from my long day of work and I had to get ready for tommorrow so I went up to our room Annabeth told me she would be up there in a minute to tell me what she needed to tell me. But as soon as I layed in our bed I fell asleep.

 **Annabeth POV**

When I walked in to tell Percy the news I saw that he was already asleep. I knew about the rough day he had and he would be gone for the next month, so I decided to let him sleep.

* * *

Sorry if its a little choppy did not have this chapter written out in my note book so as I thought of it I wrote it. Thanks! :)


	13. Chapter 11

Sorry short chapter! Have a good week!

All belongs to Rick Rioridan

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

I never got a chance to tell Percy that we were going to have a baby. Percy got up at 4 am this morning to leave for a month, but he ended up getting up at 1 and didn't get back to sleep till 2:30 because of Silena. I felt bad for him because he hasn't gotten enough sleep these past couple days and had a rough couple days as well. He kissed me goodbye this morning before he left. Now he would be gone for a month without his wife or his child.

 **1 month later**

Percy was supposed to come back today around noon but didn't I called around 3 but he did not answer instead Jason did.

"Hello, Percy?"

"No this is Jason."

"Oh is Percy alright?"

"Well you better get to Camp Half-Blood soon." I could since the worry in his voice but he wouldn't tell me what happened. So I dropped Silena off with Sally and rushed to Camp.

I arrived at camp around 4 and ran to the big house. Chiron told me to go to the infirmary. So I ran there only to run into Will. He told me by the hand to a bed that laid Percy's body. I asked what happened.

Will replied, " He ran into Jason on his way home, Jason said he didn't look well, then they ran into a stray cyclopes Percy got hurt so Jason took him here. We found out later that some karpoi cursed him to have a very bad head cold." Now I felt even worse for Percy. He told me during his business trip that all of it was bad. I knew the fates hated Percy but still it was like seriously why do you have to make my husbands life horrible. I kept thinking about this when Will left then 20 minutes later Percy woke up. His voice was groggy and he seemed weak. I called Will back in he gave Percy some Ambrosia and nectar then told Percy he could leave when it was okay with me, than left. Percy gave me his seal eyes and begged me to let him leave I finally gave in so we left. We picked up Silena from Sallys then went home. I put Silena to bed than we talked.

"How was everything while I was gone?" Percy asked me.

"Good Silena missed you a lot."

"Same for me. Didn't you have something to tell me before I left?"

"Yeah, Guess what? In 8 months were going to have a baby." Percy just stared at me in shock.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I love to read them good and bad. I got a review that told me what I could do better and what they didn't like. I really appericate what that person told me so thank you. If you have a question or something please ask me via PM are review. I try to answer back.

Thank you for reading! Have a good week! :)


	14. Chapter12

**Because I have no life.**

 **ENJOY :)**

 **All belongs to Rick Riordan.**

2 months later

I am going to be a dad again in 7 months. We were going to have 2 kids after this one is born the thought of that almost made me pass out again. But neither that or me freaking out has happened yet. Well that lasted a whole 24 hours then Annabeth told me it was twins. When she told me this all I saw afterward was black.

 **Annabeth POV**

I told Percy we were having twins and he actually passed out. After he woke up he asked for confirmation then he almost passed out again but didn't. Then he asked if there was a boy if we could name him Charles but call him Charlie. I agreed but only if his middle name was Luke. After this conversation Silena ran in and we told her she was going to have 2 little siblings. SHe seemed really happy then she snuggled up with us and fell asleep.

 **6 months later**

We found out awhile back that we were having one boy and one girl. We picked out Charles (Charlie) Luke Jackson and Zoe Bianca Jackson. We will then have 3 kids with names from fallen heros. (except from Silena, Rachel is still alive) Names mean a lot so, Silena Rachel is from Silena Beauregard and Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Charlie Luke is from, Charles Beckendorf and Luke Zoe Bianca from Zoe Nightshade and Bianca Di Angelo.

 **Percy POV**

 **1 month later**

When the twins were born we were at my mom's house so it wasn't Bosten. Annabeth and I took Silena over there to visit. We were eating dinner when my mom kept seeing Annabeth cringe every so often but I didn't think anything of it. Then later Annabeth pulled me over telling me that she thought the twins were coming, naturally I started freaking out. We got to the hospital and it turns out Annabeth was right as always. Charlie was older than Zoe by 4 minutes. After they were born and Annabeth was resting I took a picture of Charlie and Zoe And sent that along with names and information to the 7, Annabeth's parents and my parents. When we got discharged a few days later we had another sort of party with the 7. Jason and Piper brought Naomi. Hazel and Frank with Hayden. Calypso and Leo with Sky. Silena was 2 ½, Naomi was 1 ½, Hayden was 1, and Sky was 4 months. We talked for a while. Silena, Naomi, and Hayden played while Charlie, Zoe and Sky slept. Everyone left around 6 to get the kids home. After all 3 of our kids were asleep Annabeth and I talked. We now had 3 kids, Silena Rachel, born on July 20, 2013. Charles Luke and Zoe Bianca, born on March 17, 2015. I can say that my life has gotten 100% better from having kids. I am super lucky to have made it this far in life but to have a wife and kids is a whole new chapter.

 **T** **HE END!**

 **Thank you for reading! I might upload more storys if if have time.**


End file.
